Talk:Chu Feng/@comment-68.103.154.135-20170409005154/@comment-99.236.220.123-20170409140121
Su Mei and Su Rou: currently still in the immortal Yu's body, we don't know exactly what's happening with them, but last time there was contact was in hundred refining ordinary realm. Wu Qing: somewhere in great thousand upper realm (I forgot the name, but his inside this tree which is one of the great five places of that realm, he ended up there when he left hundred refining ordinary realm with chu feng). Ying MinFeng and his wife: somewhere in great thousand upper realm (unknown). Chu Feng: currently in great thousand upper realm (he's at an auction house, he's extremly rich, and just bought this rare treasure for a super cheap price but we don't know what it can do yet, but helps a lot with cultivation, also he pissed off a venerable realm person). Ya Fei and the two other girls: last time we saw them was in misty peak, it's assumed they're in beyond the heavens. Still no info them. I'm assuming we'll find out about them later on in great thousand upper realm or in star region. Chu Feng's Dad: currently left to go to the star region (i'm assuming to get stronger to save Chu Feng's mom). Zi Ling: she was trained by Chu Feng's dad in heavenly road. When Chu Feng's dad left, I'm guessing she's still training by herself (so she won't burden Chu Feng in the future). Lil Fishy: a princess in star region who is currently in her clan, she's in martial immortal immortal realm and her dad said she can leave and do whatever she wants if she gets to venerable realm (she wants to go back to Chu Feng because she likes him, as a friend or lover we're not sure exactly). Easter Sea Region: Chu Feng is a legend there. It's currently prospering, everyone that was good with Chu Feng is enjoying staying at Misty Peak and Chu Feng is the clan head of the clan that is the strongest in eastern sea region. Nine Provinces: Chu Feng is a legend/god there. The strongest school is the azure dragon school. They're much above every single other one. Chu Feng's adopted brother is the head of that school. The school is also super rich (Chu Feng made 1 million Elite Armaments in literally an instant and gave it to all the disciples). There's also a huge palace for the school made by Chu Feng for his brother (that he made in an instant). The money of this school is also huge (since Chu Feng gave money from All the disciples are also loyal (hand-picked through some system). All the people who were good to Chu Feng are enjoying the benefits of the highest prestige and money (the wealth of holy land of martialism that he got, even 1/100th of it is like 1000x the total wealth of nine provinces or more). Holy Land of Martialism: Chu Feng is the biggest legend there. The ancient elves, beast people, four clans, two palaces (one of them was destroyed in the previous war) are all alliance members with Chu Feng. They were saved from a catastrophe. Chu Feng both beat up the Magma Emperor and the Dark Alliance Headmaster. So right now the HOLM is back to normal. It's also secrely owned by slaves of the Chu Clan (so if anything ever threatened the people there, I'm sure Chu Feng's slave would step in, the slave is martial half ancestor). Hundred Refining Ordinary Realm: Chu Feng is the biggest legend there (he obtained the two inheritances of the previous legends and saved the realm from the two biggest catastrophes). The currently highest power there is Ying Mingfeng's city (where Chu Feng is the highest esteemed guest there, since the owner of the city is his sworn brother). Great Thousand Upper Realm: Chu Feng is currently in this realm. He's been making two big waves recently (he beat someone from the chu feng clan, owns immortal armaments, is super rich, embarassed martial immortals for example by killing sons or disciple of them and stealing their items for having threatened him etc.).